


Irondad and daddybats crossover

by Spiderplushy2003



Series: Crossover [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderplushy2003/pseuds/Spiderplushy2003
Summary: So here is a crossover about irondad and the bat family. Sorry if it is bad. I was thinking of it but not know how to write it.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029390
Kudos: 35





	Irondad and daddybats crossover

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a part of what happened in the mcu universe.

It was a nice day and Tony was in he lab.

"What are you doing dad?" come Peter voice. "I'm making another portal so if Robert and Tom want to come here, they can use this portal." Tony says as he looks at his son.

"But if it does not work out? If it goes to another universe? What are we going to do if it does?" Peter asks and he looks scared.

"Will you help me kiddo? And not look so scared. It's going to be okay." Tony says as he gives a hug to Peter. "Okay dad and yes, I want to help you." Peter says smiled at him.

-Later in the day.-

Tony and Peter are now done with the portal and want to see if it works properly.

"Do you want to put it on or do I have to Pete?" Tony asks his child. "I want to dad." Peter says and he turns it on and they wait for it to work.

It works right but with them wanting to walk in to see if it's the right place, five dress up people come out. One adult and 4 children.

"Tim! What have you done!" Yelled one of the older children. 

"I did not do anything. That portal came out of nowhere." one or the young children say.

"I do not give a fuck." says one or the older children again.

"Tim! Jason! Don't be angry. It's nobody fault." Says the adult.

"But Bruce! It's Tim-" Jason started talking back to the adult but the adult (Bruce) stopped him by saying, "I say stop!"

"Uhh, dad. I think we made another universe portal." Peter says as he looks at the children and the man. "I can see it Pete." Tony says back to Peter as he also looks at the children and the adult.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate it part. Sorry if it make no sense.


End file.
